Twins?
by NinjaSquirrel1912
Summary: this is sort of a Chaos story and sort of not. one day a boy walks into camp that Percy feels a strange connection to. He is set on finding out who the boy is and why he feels a connection to him. A/U after TLO. Percabeth. and probally OC/OC but that might change. may go slightly into events from HoO. maybe.
1. Prologue

**Update June 23****rd ****: sorry for those who thought I uploaded a new chapter but I added something important to the author's note at the bottom please read it. **

**Disclaimer: I own only this plot and Cad. Rick Riordan owns everything from the books and mythology owns everything else. **

Prologue

_Universe, Beginning of Time, ish_

_Percy P.O.V._

Why did I have to be cursed with a weird- no scratch that- crazy, brother? I mean couldn't he be normal for once? Just yesterday he was on a pranking spree again, he was apparently trying to prank mother,(Not a good idea, ever, she is named ORDER for a reason!) when the prank backfired and ended up hitting me. I think I still have flour in places no one should have flour. I so am going to make his immortal life miserable, seeing as I can't kill him, he is immortal. Just then he popped up and we started walking to breakfast together. Even though we hate each other we are still best friends and twin brothers, though he looks nothing like me he has black hair like mine but that is where the similarities end, he is slightly shorter than I am his eyes are silver, not grey, silver. It's actually kind of creepy. He has some lean muscle, and was paler than me as I'm very tan, he is not super pale but more normal.

We are the normal set of twins (as normal as you can get when your dad is Chaos) and whatever I excel at he struggles with. Here is an example; I am great at sword fighting he can't even hold the sword right, while he is an amazing shot at archery and I can't even shot the stinking arrow in the right direction.

Well, he may be a little scumbag sometimes but I'm still proud to call him my brother, he is of course my little brother. Not that I'd ever say this to his face but, I don't know what I'd do without him. I'd practically lose part of myself if I lost him. We can even read each other's minds, except when he's pranking for some reason he always blocks me out whenever he's going to prank me, _I wonder why? _Well at least it gives me warning. Cad is great but sometimes he can be annoying.

Oh well, there goes my quiet time for the day. Ladies and Gentlemen breakfast is served.

Oo00oO

Cad's P.O.V

"Good morning boys," Our father said "did you sleep well last night?"

"Yes, Father." We said.

"Very good" said Mother "So Cadmus, what do you think you will be doing today?" I cringed at the use of my full name, both Percy and I hate it when Mother does that. "Oh I don't know maybe Perce and I will go practice some sparing?" I said asking for permission. Percy looked up at Mother. She was always the one who didn't let us go, convince Dad no problem, her it almost takes forever. _'So do you think she'll let us go this time?' _Percy asked in my mind. Before I could answer Mother, looking like she had just lost an argument, said "Why not? Go have some fun." Percy and I looked at each other like Christmas had come early, which to us, it had.

So when we got out there Perce went straight for the swords '_of course' _apparently I had thought that a little too loud and Percy heard '_yeah and you're not predictable at __all__' _ there's Perce for ya' 'Sarcasm king' that is what I call him at least. Not exactly to his face, but I still call him that. Of course he is right I went straight for the bows. My bow is a thing of beauty I made myself. It is silver coated oak so it is very sturdy, decorated in different colored metals, my favorite being the black stygian iron coating some of the other metals with ice crystals. Percy made his own sword but said that silver would not be a very good material for a sword. I can't argue as I know Natta about swords. His sword is celestial bronze decorated with imperial gold and some other red metal I never bothered to learn the name of. "Okay, which do you want to do first?" I asked my brother. "You have to ask?" he answered. I sighed. I didn't really have to ask but a guy's got to have some hope. I set down my bow and said "No, I guess not. Do you want to set the rules or should I?"

"I will." He said very quickly. "Alright so, normal sparring rules and no powers Cad." As he said my name he narrowed his eyes. I'm sort of been known to stop time on him in order to win. That is probably part of the reason mom had me start with archery, I still haven't found a way that my powers over time will help with that, but I'm fairly certain I'll find a way sooner or later, hopefully sooner. I smirked. "You have no way to prove that I actually did that." I taunted. "Oh really? How else do you beat me?" I frowned, "I must admit you got me on that one."

"Did anyone else hear that?" Percy my evil brother asked the air loudly "I beat Mr. sneaky himself! Can you say that again for the camera?"

"I really hate you. Do you know that?"

"I try." He said. Did I mention that I hate him? "You ready to get started?"  
"oh yeah, sure, whatever." I mumbled still steaming.  
He swung starting the fight. That is how most of our fights go. He swings I barely parry. I am actually very proud of myself, the fight has usually ended by now. No scratch that, there goes the sword, off to live with the fishes. "I win" announced Percy his sword on my neck. "No" I said sarcastically "_I_ won." He smiled at my comment and said "You wish." I rolled my eyes he knows very well that I would much prefer to whoop his but in archery, not in sword fighting, probably because I am physically unable to win in sword fighting without my powers. Well, at least I know I can parry, sort of.  
"Alright, now go find a bow my minion, and prepare to have your ego served to you on a platter" I teased. He scowled and went to go get a practice bow mumbling something about 'evil brothers'. Ha, he hasn't even seen my evil side yet. I turned to pick up by bow and arrows when I heard a crash behind me. I turned, and saw it came from the direction Percy walked of in. He is always this clumsy. Then I heard him yell "Cad help!" I heard another crash and ran towards it. "Percy! Where are you!" I heard a yell in answer. "I'm coming!" Where is mom when you need her? I ran into the armory and saw something, honestly I don't know what it is.  
"Percy!" He looked at me and I ran over to him but before I could get there the thing touched him and he was gone. Not as in dead or anything like that, I mean there was a flash of light and my twin was gone.

Oo0oO

Order's P.O.V

I heard a ruckus outside and wondered what the boys could possibly be doing that is making so much noise. Then I heard a yell, "Cad help!" it was a yell of desperation coming from my son's mouth. I immediately ran to help my babies. '_Oh my goodness'_ I thought '_does this house have to be a labyrinth?' _I heard more yells coming from the direction of the armory and ran there fast as I could. The first thing I saw when I got there was- Oh no, it can't be _him_- I have to get my babies out of here! Then I saw the boys. "Percy!" Cadmus yelled and ran to him but before he could get to him there was a flash of light and Percy was gone. Cad was staring at the spot where his twin disappeared. That was not good he needed to move. "Cadmus!" I yelled. He turned and said "Mom?"

"Yes darling, now I need you to come here Cadmus" He nodded and started walking towards me '_come on Cadmus you need to walk a little faster' _but he didn't walk faster. He stopped and turned around and saw it right behind him. He turned back to me with terror in his eyes.  
"Mom please, he-"then there was another flash of light and both Cadmus and _him_ were gone.

I sat down on the floor and started to weep. My babies are gone. Then my husband came in and put his arm around me. "Order, what happened?" he asked

"_He_ came and took them, Chaos," I answered starting to cry harder. "H-h-he took them. P-perseus and C-cadmus t-they're g-g-gone!" 

**A/N so I hope you liked the first chapter. I should be uploading the next chapter as soon as I write it, um so yeah. I thought I should tell you what Percy and Cad's original powers are so you can understand.**

**Percy: Life, elemental, and order **

**Cad: Death, time, and chaos**

**Both: emotions**

**Oh and after the author's note I will have a question and whoever answers it correctly first can send in an OC and I will probably add it in. I can't tell you how yet though that would ruin it. Thank you for reading this. Read & Review. I really need that OC so if no one answers the question correctly by 12 o'clock central time on June 23****rd**** I will have my first reviewer send one in. I need it in order to update it is in the next chapter.**

**Okay here is the question; in the lost hero what does Leo think his friends might call him?**


	2. An Interesting Day

**First off I would like to thank my amazing beta, Cupcake girl282  
next I would like to thank those lovely people who actually read the story. This story has gotten way more views than my other story. I'm so excited! =)  
Disclaimer: I own only Alex and Cad. PJandLGequalsLove owns Larissa. Rick Riordan owns anything you recognize from the books. **

An interesting day

_Middle of a forest, Long Island N.Y._

_Present day._

Alex's P.O.V.

I snapped awake. Another dream, I have been having them as long as I can remember. Other kids always dreamed about ice cream or ponies, me? no I dream about another life that looks like mine, feels like mine, seems to be mine but I know it's not mine. I mean it's almost like it feels more real than the one I wake up to everyday. Then again my life has been more and more steadily feeling like a dream. Well, which would you think was a dream? Sitting down to breakfast, or running for your life from monsters? That's what I thought. Well which do you think my life is? Yes currently I am running for my life from monsters with my best friend, Lissa.  
Lissa and I met when our parents put us in hiding together to keep us safe during the Titan War. When we met we hated each other with a passion as I managed to get on her bad side the first day we met. Her mother said why hated each other so much is because we are both so alike. I personally disagree I do not have a temper like hers. She has a nasty temper you do _not _want to be the on the receiving end of. Some might say that she is pretty with her soft fire red eyes and black hair with tips of red at the ends but in all reality I think of her as a sister, right?

I heard a fire starting to my right. '_Speaking of the devil-oh sorry my bad'_ I thought. I rolled over to see her already getting breakfast out. Because of her mother she can make home cooked meals appear out of thin air. "Morning sleepy-head." She said in an unusually bright voice.  
"Who are you and what have you done with Larissa Vesta?" I joked.  
"Ha, ha funny Alex. Now eat up, or else."  
I smiled but that smile quickly turned to a frown as I heard the monsters again. '_I swear I thought we lost them' _I thought as Lissa quickly made all the food disappear and I packed up the stuff. We started running in the opposite direction the sounds were coming from. I didn't even know if this was the right direction to go to that one camp our parents want us to go to, I forget the name, but Lissa seemed to know the way to run. I didn't really care as long as we were not running towards the monsters.

I turned to look behind us as we came out of the forest and sure enough I could see the shadows of the monsters chasing after us. Once we thought we had lost them because we couldn't see or hear them, oh, how wrong we were.

I turned around to see that we were running up a large hill with a lone pine tree at the top. When we got to the top Lissa simply just stopped and walked to the other side of the pine tree and just stood there as if admiring the view. She gasped. Now I knew she was admiring the view. I just turned around to see if I could spot the monsters, but I couldn't see anything. Never a good sign. "Alex," Lissa called. "Come here and look at this."  
'_Alright'_ I thought '_that's it we're done admiring the view! We are sort of running for our lives here, no big deal right? Or did she somehow manage to forget that tennie weenie little fact?' _I was planning on dragging her off the hill and out of here, but apparently those stupid fates decided to mess with my short-term plans. As soon as I crossed into the shadow of the pine tree suddenly there was a blinding pain in my head. I couldn't think, the pain was so bad. Eventually I couldn't take it anymore and let the darkness take me, and I passed out.

Oo0oO

Larissa's P.O.V.

We ran all the way up the hill and when we got to the top I needed to rest a second, thinking '_that is one big hill!"_ then I looked up and saw a lone pine tree. My mother's words came back to me '_the camp will be behind a large hill with a pine tree at the top with wires wrapped around it.' _Wires, yes! there were wires around the tree! That means, we must be at camp half-blood! I walked to the other side of the tree and looked down at the camp. I could see a big blue house near the hill; a sand volleyball court, then there were the cabins. There were so many it would take forever to describe them all. The one that stood out most to me was a small redbrick and wood cabin with smoke coming out of the chimney. That must be mom's cabin, my new home. I looked to the right of the cabins and saw what could only be the dining pavilion with all the different tables. Lunch must be soon I think I can smell the aromas from here. Near that the forest started, who knows what might be in there. Over near the forest was the sword fighting arena, I think I might test my daggers out on those dummies. Next I saw the climbing wall and… is that lava? Next to that I saw what must be the canoe lake. Alex has to see this. "Alex, come here and look at this." All this was so different than what we were used to it just blew my brain thinking about it. Alex and I were used to training in one room, eating in another, and sleeping in yet another. Three, just three rooms for almost seven years tends to make one forget what freedom looks like, even if it walks up and slaps you in the face.

I was so preoccupied I almost didn't hear the thump. I turned around wondering what was wrong and I saw Alex lying on the ground out cold. I started to run towards him but then I saw the monsters we were just running from about three feet away from my best friend. They kept advancing and I stood there in shock holding my daggers useless at my sides… two feet. I was trying to get my feet to move, and failing…one foot. My eyes widened in horror as- wait they stopped. One was banging its head against a seemingly invisible barrier. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and went to pick up my best friend and stared walking towards the big blue farm house.

Oo0oO  
Annabeth's P.O.V.

I had just gotten back from staying with my parents and Percy and I were walking on the beach when I just happened to look up at half-blood hill, there was a girl standing up there looking at the camp like she was surveying it. "Percy, who do we have on guard duty today?" I asked.  
"We don't have anyone right now Annabeth, why?" Percy answered.  
"If no one is supposed to be up there, then why is there someone up there Percy?"  
"What?" he turned to look as well. Just as Percy turned to look a boy walked across the border. Right when his foot landed in Camp Half-blood soil I could see him collapse. All thoughts of the duo on the hill were driven out of my mind as I heard a gasp from next to me and turned to see Percy on the ground clutching his head.  
"Percy! Can you hear me?" I said trying to get him to answer me. I shook him but it did no good. I turned to call for help when I felt Percy go limp in my arms.  
" help! Someone, please!" that last part ended in a sob as I just could not believe what was happening. One second he was fine next he's lying on the ground unconscious. Then I thought '_the boy!'_ the boy crossed the border and fell down just about the same time Percy did. I made a mental note to talk to that boy later just as Nico appeared over the hill.  
"Wha- oh." He stopped as soon as he saw Percy. Nico helped me carry Percy all the way back to the Big House. My last thought before we entered the house was '_this is promising to be a very interesting day.'_

**A/N: I know it will seem confusing but I promise all questions will be answered in due time. As for Perseus and Cadmus we will find out what happed to them next chapter. No asking for spoilers because even I don't know exactly what happens as I haven't written it yet. I'm thinking of doing a question every other chapter until we are well into the story so another question next chapter, until next time.**

**Review please. Constructive criticism welcome. No flames please **


	3. Beginnings

**A/N: Ok here you go! I Know it took a while but I found this one hard to write and well then there was the holiday… cousins stayed. Well I am here now! Ok I would like to thank all my wonderful reviewers!**

**PJandLGequalsLove  
VirtualViola03  
And of course my AWESOME Beta Cupcake girl282 (She rocks!)**

**Ok on with the story!**

**Chapter 2**

**Beginnings**

_**Order's P.O.V. Present Day**_

I was sitting in the throne room during another council meeting, not that I was actually thinking about the council meeting. Do not be appalled by this, my Dear husband told me many-a-year ago not to bud in on these. So, I use this time to think. Today in particular I was thinking about my family; if you can call it that. I shake my head, most of my family is a failure. I love them all, but most of them became power-hungry and Mad. Gaea? She's lazy, all she does is sleep. Kronos? He's a stupid, power-hungry grandchild! Why else would someone eat his kids?! EW! By the way, Oceanus? Well, his Head was full of kelp. Zeus? His ego and pride always get in the way of decision! I swear, his head is in the clouds. Chaos, my dear husband, has been distant ever since Cadmus and Perseus accident. He has tried to stay strong for me, I can tell, but he was just as shaken as I was at their teen-napping. (they would kill me if I called them kids.) I smiled, I like to think that Perseus and Cadmus did not turn out like their other siblings… I hope they get done with their job soon, so they can come back home to me.

**Cad's P.O.V.**

_**Beginning of time**_

There was a flash of light and suddenly I was in a very… bright room. I looked around and I saw that Percy was in here as well. "Percy!" I said. He looked up and I ran over to him.

"What happened? One second I am in the armory next I am in this room." He said.

"Oh, well I think it was that light... thing" I said for the lack of a better word.

"Really 'thing'?" He said while smiling. I was so glad that he was not dead.

"Why of course brother dear!" I replied in the same way. He smiled and I could tell he was glad that I was there.

"So, where d-." Another light piercing through my eyes and a loud voice in my ears cut me off.

"Hello Boys!" Said the voice. I still could not see but my twin obviously could and said in my mind, '_bow dofus!'_ What? Oh, it's probably someone important. I slipped to one knee. My eyes where finally starting to work, when the voice spoke again. "Get up boys! I am your grandfather not your king!" Wait, I have a grandfather? Mind blown! A little later after granddad gave us food and water he explained the-weird way of getting us here.

"Your parents needed to think you were kidnapped" I stopped him.

"We are teens _not _kids!"

"fine Teen-napped" He continued and I nodded and Perce looked at me and said '_really?!' _"Your parents needed to think that in order for your prophesy to come to pass." Wait, what prophesy? What is he going on about?

Percy was apparently having the same thoughts as me-go figure-when he said, "What prophesy? What do you mean?"

"I mean that there is a prophesy that states that the two of you are going to save many lives in the far future." Ok that makes no sense! Why do this now? Why not just wait? Sensing our confusion, he added "You both might be wondering why do this now but to explain it all to you now would simply take up time that we do not have…"

"Could you tell us our prophesy?" Said Perce. Oh great he said 'our' that means he is planning on going! Great!

"Why of course, The bane of time, the slayer of earth, The heavens shall begin at the time of their Birth. They shall be powerful noble and strong, But they shall give that up for the sake of all, And without them the world will fall."

_Wow_. That was what we both were thinking. That was about us? Bane of time, does that mean me? I suddenly _really _did not want to go!

"So do you agree to go?" Said our Grandfather.

Before Percy Could say 'yes' I asked, "what's the catch?" He smiled. I had a feeling that he knew I would ask this.

"Ah yes the catch. Well, there are a few…" A few? What does he mean a few? Shouldn't there only be one?!

"First you will not remember your life now. And you will also have different parents. And you will not even know each other until later in life. Do you still want to go? I will not blame you if you say no." I could tell that Percy was thinking about the same catch I was, we would not know each other, not even remember… Wow!

"Will we ever remember?" Asked Percy. I can barely imagine not being around Percy, he is my twin! I decided I did _not _want to go!

"Yes you will but it will be several years before you meet and then maybe several more before you remember." I could see Percy processing this info. Then he set his jaw in that stubborn way that made me realize, he still wants to go! No! He can't!

He confirmed my fears by saying, "I will go. I can't leave people to die." Oh great! He is making me think. No! I won't! If I don't go then they can't send him…Right? Our Grandfather visibly relaxed. Well he hasn't gotten me to say I'm going yet! Percy looked at me.

I could see that he wanted me to say yes, but I don't think I could do this…"Cadmus? What about you?" said Grandfather. I took a deep breath.

"I don't know… I don't think I can do that." I looked at Percy. "I don't think I could handle not knowing you!" Percy was apparently not expecting that.

"What? That is why you won't go? The way I see it we won't even miss each other as we will not remember each other!"He stated. Oh, I did not think about it that way. Well maybe I could go… but that line in the prophesy still bothered me.

"Ok I guess I could… maybe"

Grandfather seemed pleased with my answer and said to Perce, "Well you first!" I looked at Percy. He was looking at me, and I could see that he was as terrified to do this as I am. Determined? Yes. Scared? Oh yeah. _'I guess this is good-bye for a long while, eh?' _he said in my mind. I was not coping well with this. Call me a girl but I was about to cry. He is my twin! I can't just _let _him leave. _'I know what you are thinking but you have to do this, we have to do this!'_ I looked down. I know he was right but I couldn't help but think, Why us? Percy walked over to Grandfather and they spoke for a few minutes. Then Percy looked at me and said _'bye! See ya soon!' _I smiled. He could always make light of a solemn situation. Then a Light surrounded him and he was gone.

Grandfather walked over to me and said, "Are you ready to do this?"

I nodded. Not that I could say no now. My brother is out there! "Yes I am." The light engulfed me, and soon, I thought no more.

**Hades P.O.V.**

_**August 18**__**th**__**1995**_

I hadn't been that nervous since Nico and Bianca were born. I was waiting outside the room for the Doctor to come out and tell me that it was okay to go in. I hoped that Zeus would not find out about him, I did not want a repeat of Maria.

The doctor came out. "Sir, you may go in now." I saw Claire sitting on the bed, and the baby in her arms.

She looked weak. "Hello Hades, here you can hold him." She said. I could feel that she was weak.

"What is his name Claire?" I asked.

"His name?" She asked drowsily. "Oh, it's Alex." She said. Closing her eyes, she drifted into eternal sleep. I felt her spirit leave. I did all I could, and vowed to take care of him.

"Goodbye, Claire." I said quietly.

**Alex's P.O.V.**

_**September 2001**_

I don't want to go, but Daddy is making me! He is making me leave all my friends. So what if they are dead? He is making me go to this place to be 'safe'. Did he ever think that I don't want to go? No! He didn't. Suddenly the blackness started to dissipate, meaning the shadow traveling was over. I saw a Lady in red standing next to a little girl with black and red hair who looked like she did not want to be here either.

"Ah, Hades you are late brother dear." Said the Lady in red.

"Hestia sister, I set my time." Daddy said and even I knew that was not the right thing to say. But to my surprise it was not the Lady in red who yelled at daddy it was the girl.

"MY MOMMY IS WAY BETTER THAN YOU MISTER! SHE IS ACTUALLY NICE TO OTHER PEOPLE SHE-" The crazy girl stopped when the red Lady put a hand on her shoulder.

"Larissa calm down. Hades, why don't we leave these two to get acquainted? I would like to talk to you."

I grabbed Daddy's leg, "NO! Don't leave me alone with the crazy Lissa girl!" But, Daddy took me off his leg.

"Alex!" He said. "Talk to her!" Then he left with the lady in red.

The girl was looking at me. "Crazy? You think I am crazy?" She said. I could see that I had done something that she did not like.

"Um…Well you did yell at my daddy, and you sounded crazy." I smiled. She frowned, I could see her hands lighting up, I wonder how? Then she pointed at me and fire shot out of her finger tips.

"AHHH!" I yelled. Daddy and the lady ran in. "LARISSA! Calm down!" Said the lady. I was glad that she was there, Daddy came over to me and checked to see if I was ok.

"Are you sure we should do this?" Daddy asked the lady in red later. "

Yes! We must keep them both safe."She answered. Wait what? I have to stay here? Apparently the Girl was thinking the same thing I was.

"Wait I have to stay here with _him_?"She pointed at me.

"Hey! I resent that remark!" I said.

She looked at me funny. "What?" I asked. She shook her head and turned away.

"Children we are leaving you here to better protect you. Lady Hestia and I will check on you when we can. Do the two of you think you can work out your differences and live here peacefully?" Daddy said. I really did not want to leave my daddy and stay with the crazy going to torture me girl! She looked equally unhappy about it.

Daddy started to leave again. "NO! Daddy don't leave me! Please."I said. He looked at me with sad eyes that told me he did not want this either, but he was doing it for my safety. I let go. "Ok daddy I will stay, but I will really miss you." I said.

"I will miss you too squirt." Daddy said.

I only saw my dad a few times a year, until he came saying that we had to go to this stupid camp! The place where it all started…

**Larissa's P.O.V**

_**Late august 2009**_

Today was the day Mom and Hades are coming to tell us something! Both me and the brat I call my best friend, are hoping that today is the day we can leave. We have been here for seven years! I would love to leave. Just then, they arrived. I saw my mom and ran towards her. "Hey Mom!" I greeted.

Alex did the same thing to his dad. "What's up dad?" he said.

Hades smiled and said, "Oh nothing much you?" I laughed. They would say almost the same thing over and over every time they meet.

Alex looked at me. "What? Do I have something on my face?"He asked.

"No, do you want to?" I returned.

"Children! No need to squabble. We have come here to tell you that you are leaving here and going to Camp Half-blood!" My heart skipped a beat. We get to leave! This will be the beginning of an awesome day!

**A/N So how did you like it? I realized I did not disclaim so CADMUS! Do it**

**Cad:Don't call me that**

**Ninja:HA! Make me! **

**Cad: *Holds up hand threateningly***

**Ninja: *Cowers* OK! Fine! **_**Cad **_** Do the disclaimer! **

**Cad: Nija only owns me. Larissa belongs to PJandLGequalsLove. MY BROTHER belongs to Rick Riordan. Happy Ninja?**

**Ninja:Of course! **

**Cad: crazy woman. . .**

**Ninja: WHAT!?**

**Cad: well that is all for today folks! I will be back with a vengeance soon! Oh before she went into a rage ninja asked me to ask you the question, How many floors does the empire state building have?  
Bye! *Runs from Ninja***


	4. Nice to meet you?

**Ninja: Hello All! We're Back with the next chapter I hope you all like it. **

**Cad: I think they will like it.**

**Percy: I **_**Know **_**they will like it! It has a lot of my charm and cleverness.**

**Cad: When did you get here?**

**Percy: I shall never tell!**

**Cad: Ninja may I borrow your book?**

**Ninja: Why? **

**Cad: I need **_**something **_**to bang my head on!**

**Ninja: *hands him book* Ok well sorry it took so long to update, I was at one of the many camps I go to.**

**Cad: We had no craziness for an entire week! It was amazing!**

**Ninja: You know I can kill you off, right?**

**Cad: Uh… Whatever you say Ms. General Sir!**

**Percy: Ha! Nice one Ninja! *high fives***

**Ninja: Oh I know. *Smiles evilly***

**Cad: I am really worried now… **

**Ninja: Percy do me a favor and do the disclaimer.**

**Percy: Okay, Ninja only owns Cadmus and this plot. Larissa's owned by PJandLGequalsLove, and Melanie's owned by Cupcake girl282. Everything else recognizable from Rick Riordan's stories or characters, (such as Annabeth and I.) are owned by good old Rick Riordan.**

**Cad: DON'T CALL ME CADMUS!**

**Ninja: Wow… Oh By the way you people are awesome! Three hundred views!  
*Faints***

**Percy: Is she ok?**

**Cad: wait for it…**

**Ninja: I'M OK! On with the story!**

**Chapter #3**

**Nice to meet you?**

Percy's P.O.V.

I snapped awake to see a girl with red and black hair sitting next to my bed- No wait not _my _bed, the one next to mine. She turned towards what I guess might be another person in a bed.

She heard me move, then she turned around and said to me, "Oh my! You're Awake!"

I got a closer look at her as she helped me sit up. But, what really caught me were her eyes, they looked like they could have burning embers inside them, it was actually sort of creepy. By first glance, I would assume she had a defiant personality. But, hey.

"Here" She said as she handed me some nectar. I smiled in thanks. It was then that I got a good look at my roommate in here. He seemed pale, but that might just be because he is unconscious. My gaze traveled to his face. I stopped short, he seemed so _familiar! _I felt like I should know him it was almost like-"

"Well seaweed brain it is nice to see you are awake." Annabeth said, as she stepped into the room. All my thoughts on the boy next to my left as quickly as they had come.

I smiled, "Nice to see you to Wise girl." I said. She walked up to me. I had just enough time to wonder what she was doing when... she smacked me upside the head. "OW!" I exclaimed.

"Don't you _ever, ever! D_o that to me again Perseus Jackson!" She yelled. I vaguely wondered how the other kid was still out, but it slipped my mind as she continued, "You scared me half to death! If you do something like that again I swear I'll-" She left her threat hanging in the air. I wanted to say that this is not my fault and I had no control over this, and that I would rather this had not happened either. But decided against it, that would not end well for me.

So, instead I said "Yes ma'am!" She seemed to think that was acceptable and nodded. The girl beside me was looking between the two of us as if trying to understand.

Annabeth explained, "Remember how I said I have a boyfriend? Well Larissa this is my boyfriend, Percy Jackson. Percy, this is Larissa. She and Alex just got here today. Speaking of which" She got cut off when the boy-Alex?- awoke. He sat up and looked at Annabeth first. Larissa was talking to him but trailed of when she realized he was not listening.

Alex shifted his gaze to me and his eyes widened in momentary recognition. "I k-know you?" It sounded less like a statement and more like a question. Annabeth's eyes widened.

Larissa simply said "Don't be silly, Alex. We've never met these people before today."

He finally managed to tear his gaze from me, and looked at Larissa. "Lissa, where are we?"

"We are at Camp Half-Blood! We made it!" She smiled.

He frowned. "What happened to me?"

Her smile faded as she said "You simply collapsed, I was really worried mister!"

He smirked at her. "I knew it! SHE HAS A HEART!" Larissa simply rolled her eyes and shoved him. I was roaring with laughter, he was a genius!

Annabeth was standing there looking off into space, my guess is she was thinking. "Annabeth?" I waved my hand in front of her face.

She looked at me. "What?" She asked.

"Hi!" I answered with a smile. She looked at me like; _really?!_

She rolled her eyes and looked a Larissa. "Chiron and I need to speak with you."

She then looked at me. "Behave."

I smiled. "When do I ever not?" She ignored me and left the room with Larissa, leaving Alex and I alone together.

I decided I should introduce myself. "Hey My name's Percy, Percy Jackson"

He smiled and looked me in the eye. "Bond, James Bond." He said, stick out his right hand.

I laughed, then I grasped his hand. "I think you and I will get along just fine." We shook on it.

_**Larissa's P.O.V.**_

As I walked out of the infirmary with Annabeth I thought about my day so far; first Alex and I arrive at the camp, then Alex mysteriously gets knocked out, then he seems to recognize someone I am sure he has never seen before. My life is so confusing, but I have a feeling that it is going to get worse. Annabeth and I walked into the living room of the big blue farm-house, which Annabeth calls 'The Big House.' Then, I heard hoof beats on the porch outside, as well as normal footsteps. Then Chiron and a boy I did not know walked in. Annabeth recognized the boy and seemed confused. She sent him a questioning glance, but he shrugged as if to say '_I don't know either.' _

Chiron caught their exchange and said "Nico deserves being here as well." They both seemed even more confused at that statement than they were before.

"Hello," I said. "I am Larisa Vesta"

"Nico Di Angelo," He answered "Son of Hades" I blinked in surprise. Alex has a brother? Hmmm...Chiron was looking at me as if judging my reaction. I looked right back at him. He started what I was sure would be an interesting conversation. "Larissa , could you explain yours and Alex's parentage?"

In other words he meant tell them who my mom is. "Well umm… my mom is Hestia."

Annabeth looked really surprised at this. "What? She is a maiden goddess!"

I shrugged, I'd never asked mom about dad. I can't remember him anyway. "I'm not done yet. And Alex's Dad is… " I looked straight at Nico. "Hades."

He looked at me like I had grown a second head. "Wait, what did you say?"

"She said, Hades. Nico" Said Annabeth. Then, she continued o speak. But, this time, she was looking at Chiron. "Chiron, why do they come now, not earlier than this?"

I cleared my throat, "I can explain." They both nodded "Well our parents wanted to keep us both safe during the war, Hades especially wanted to keep Alex out of the prophecy. So, when Alex and I were six, my mom and his dad took us to a Bunker, somewhere and kept us there for several years. But a few days ago they _finally _said we could leave to come here, so we did. But they did not just put us here; no they put us in the middle of nowhere NEW JERSEY! So we had to run from monsters all the way here. And when we finally get here, Alex collapses and almost gets killed by those stupid monsters." I Stopped to breathe. Annabeth was looking at me almost in shock. Nico looked like he was processing the information.

And Chiron looked thoughtful. "Well," He said. I caught my breath "Welcome to Camp Half-blood."

_**Two weeks later Alex's P.O.V.**_

Ok I must say that this camp is pretty awesome. There's Nico, he is an amazing brother, even if my existence came as a small shock. Annabeth, she tolerates me well enough, but I think I got her angry at me again with that last prank. The Stoll's, We get along GREAT! The three of us together are pranking masterminds! Percy, He and I are more like brothers than Nico and I. We even have a small sibling like rivalry going on here.

"Alex!" I forced away from my thoughts by, none other than Percy. I'm supposed to paying attention to the lesson he was giving, but I tend to _not_ pay attention in the sword fighting class, as it does me no good.

"Yes Mr. Bond?" I said, and He grinned. I had called Him that ever since he introduced Himself so much like James Bond.

"Would you like to show the class the move I just explained?" He asked, I scowled. He seemed to _love_ to prove he was better than me at this, well at least I had my moment in archery earlier, though now that I think about it this is probably payback. "Oh, no need for that, Percy." I said.

He smirked. "Oh, I think it is. Come on, Let's do this." He gloated. _'I am going to get myself killed!' _I thought.

Then something really weird happened. "Yeah pretty much." Percy answered my thoughts as if he could read them. My face must have displayed my confusion as Percy continued. "What?"

"Did you just do what I think you just did?"

He looked at me now confused as well. "Class dismissed." He called, and everyone left. "What do you mean Alex?"

"You just answered my thoughts!" Now he looked shocked.

"What? No I did not! I-"

He was inturupted by Will Solace running up and saying, "Percy, Annabeth needs you." He then turned to looked at me. "You might want to go too." Percy and I looked at each other and ran straight to the Big House.

_**~Time Skip!~ (Not very long, but still.)**_

We got there about three minutes after Will had come running to us, and when we got there we found Annabeth talking to a girl with Gold and Black clothes on. She turned to look at us, and shocked I was, but only slightly, by her golden eyes. She turned to look at us, examining our faces.

"Percy! Alex! This is Melanie. And she-" Annabeth began.

But, was interrupted when the girl stood up and finished in a flat tone. "Needs your help."

**Ninja: Well there is a nice little cliffy for ya! ;)**

**Cad: Yeah **_**Nice…**_

**Percy: What? It is just a tiny little quest.**

**Cad: For you maybe!**

**Ninja: What? Worried are you? **

**Cad: NO! maybe…**

**Ninja: Uh huh thought so.**

**Percy: Uh Guys do you hear giggling?**

**Ninja: What?! I do not giggle.**

**Percy: Not you! It is coming from outside!**

**Cad: I may or may not have invited some fan girls over…**

**Percy: You **_**monster**_**! *Runs and hides***

**Ninja: Well here we have it. The next chapter should be up in a few days. Ok the question, seeing as no one answered the last one is this. . . **

**What number cabin is the Artemis cabin? Ok Good luck!**

**Cad: First one to get it right gets to send in an OC for Ninja to put in her story. See you next time!**


	5. We're off to see the King

**A/N: Hello! First things first! I would like to admit that I haven't Been writeing as much as I would like. My school has started and well I found it hard to find time to write…  
But never fear! I have shoved it into my schedule every day so that way my Mother will nudge me until I get it done. Now I would like to answer my reviewers!**

**VitualViola03: Yes I do to! I hope you like how I portrayed your character!**

**Allen r: You will be happy to know that I included some here in this chappie! ;)**

**Ninja: Thank you to all of my followers and Viewers! Remember how I said I had Three hundred? Well now I have WAY over four hundred! *Starts jumping up and down***

**Cad: Percy?**

**Percy: Yes?**

**Cad: Did you give her Caffeine?**

**Percy: . . .**

**Cad: Thought so. Next time tell me and let me in on it! *Grins* Ok I will do the Disclaimer as Ninja is indisposed.**

**Ninja: YIPPE!**

**Cad: Ninja Only owns me. Austin is owned by VirtualViola03, Larissa is owned by PJandLGequalsLove, and Melanie is owned By Cupcakegirl282. Percy and anyone else recognizable is owned by Rick Riordan. **

**Percy: Hey Cad? Are those fan girls gone?**

**Fan girls: *giggles***

**Cad: I have no idea what you are talking about! **

**Percy: I hate you!**

**Fan girls: PERCY! *chases***

**Percy: Hello ladies! You all do know I have a GIRLFRIEND?! *runs from girls***

**Cad: Well I guess we will stop rambling and start the story! **

* * *

We're off to see the King. . .

Austin's P.O.V. One week later

As I was sitting by the fire I began to think about what has happened this week so far and, I must say that it has been an. . . Interesting week to say the least. It started off by my _darling _brother Pollux waking me up at Gods only knows when, for what he called "an emergency campfire." To put it mildly I was _not _happy.

When we got to the campfire the announced something about another quest, in retrospect, I probably should have paid a little more attention. But I thought it did not concern me, oh how wrong I was. I was about to fall asleep again when my Brother spoke up, "It could also mean us!" _Huh? What? _I had thought. Pollux continued "The prophesy says 'Death and vine shall help you decide.' That could mean Dionysus as well . . . grape vines! It is one of my Dad's Symbols after all!" Pollux seemed a little anxious.

One of the boys near the campfire spoke up, Alex "Yes it is possible… what do you think Mel?" he said to the scary girl. Not that she was particularly menacing. It is just that there was literally darkness surrounding her, hey don't call me a girl but … it was creepy. Mel stood up "Do _not _call me Mel, Alexander!" she said and Alex grinned.

She continued, "Anyway, I think your right. It probably means Dionysus, as Demeter's specialty is not usually vine related. While one of the symbols of Dionysus is the grape _vine._"

Annabeth and Chiron seemed to consider this.

Chiron spoke first "It seems a Quest is in order! Melanie, you can choose two companions if you wish to."

"I do Chiron. The Prophecy is clear that I must have a child of Death and a Child of the vine."

Alex Translated "Hades and Dionysus" I nodded and knew that I would be the one going. Dad had lost Castor recently I would not let him loose Pollux as well. "And seeing as I am the only child of Hades here now, I guess I'm going." Alex said. _Where is the other one? _I thought.

But, I put that thought aside because Pollux was about to stand up. I stood up faster, so that they wouldn't even give him a chance. "I will go!" I had said.

Pollux looked like he was about to argue, but Mel cut him off "Well, then I have my companions! Alex, " She sent a death glare his way. "and . . ." She just now realized she did not know my name.

"Austin" I supplied. She nodded her thanks. Chiron nodded and everyone began to file out. Pollux said good luck to me. A girl ran up to Alex and hugged him. Percy shook his hand, while I left to go pack for the trip.

We left at dawn, and let's just say, my life would _never_ be the same.

* * *

Melanie's P.O.V.

I was sitting by the fire thinking about one line of the prophecy '_the choice shall be made and chosen a side.' _I'm scared that I will make the wrong choice when the time comes. I can't do this quest. I looked up at the boys. They were arguing about some video game. No, I corrected myself. I can't do this quest _alone. _It is about time for me to get out dinner. . .

0_0 Time skip! 0_0

"Alexander I disagree with you entirely! The prophecy clearly states 'the Shadow King's lair!' that would mean my father! Erebus is shadow and Darkness!" I said.

Alex glared at me and retorted "Does your father have a _Lair_?"

I faltered, I had not exactly thought about that. "No, I think not. But I heard from Nico that my Dad is having problems with egotistic ghosts . . . one of the calling himself the _Shadow King. _He has a lair somewhere in the southern part of the underworld. Mel you said yourself that Erebus did not steal Hades helm of Darkness." Alex said. _I did didn't I? _I thought.

"You say we must go to the Underworld?" I asked, ending the argument. Alex nodded, and then something out of the corner of my eye caught my attention. Austin had shivered.

"What is wrong?" I asked him He looked up "I just don't exactly like the thought of going there. That's all, anyway how are we going to get there?"

"I had thought on that!" Alex said "Nico has taught me how to shadow travel and I think I can at least get us to the underworld." I was definitely impressed, he learned fast for a demigod. Not that I would know, I am a minor goddess.

"Good that solves that problem." I said "For now, both of you get some sleep. I will keep watch." they both nodded. None of us had slept a wink since we left the camp a week ago. I can imagine that they are really tired.

0_0 Time skip 0_0

A few hour later I awoke to the sound of wolves.

Wait?! I fell asleep?! Not good!

Wolves!? Worse!  
I turned to find a large gray wolf staring me in the face. The boys were knocked out and on the backs of another two wolves. I stood up slowly leaving my sword on the ground. These looked like the strays from Lupa's pack.

Roman wolves? Even worse.  
The leader of the pack made me put the weapons on another wolf's back and to start walking towards what I would assume to be their den.

This is so not good!

* * *

Larissa's P.O.V.

Ok it has been a week since the members of the quests left and there has been no word from them whatsoever. I am really worried. Both Annabeth and Percy say not to, but I still can't help but worry! The activities I do every day help some, but not nearly enough. I guess I could go swimming or something. . .

"Hi Larissa!" Percy said from behind me, making me jump.

"Percy! Don't scare me like that! I swear you are just like Alex!"

Percy smiled. "how ya doing?"He asked. He and Annabeth are so far the only real friends I have made. No one else will really talk to me. I shouldn't exist in their minds. "I'm fine Percy thanks for asking" I gave him a small smile to prove my point. I hadn't smiled in a while apparently. "Look everybody! Larissa smiled! It is a miracle!" I punched him playfully and grinned.

He has known me for three weeks and he can already cheer me up like he has known me for a lifetime. I asked Annabeth why and she had said "that just Percy. He does that naturally." I suppose she is right.

"Want to go sword fighting with me?" he asked.

I shook my head quickly. "No way! You beat me way too easily!"

He smiled "But that's the point!" he said.

I faked a glare at him. "No."

He sighed defeated. "Fine, but at least be on my Capture the Flag team though?" He asked I nodded. I found out the first week that

A) I am good at capture the flag and

B) Percy is someone you want on your team!

He grinned at me."Awesome! If we can't go to the sword fighting arena can we at least go to the lake?"

He's probably board. "Can't you bug Annabeth?" I asked

"She is on Olympus"

"So you came to me instead?"

"You needed a friend!" he insisted. "And now, I need a friend to go canoeing with me!"

I shut the book I had read earlier and said "Fine Percy." He grabbed my hand and started running towards the lake nearly pulling my arm out of the socket in the process. At least now I have some company.

* * *

Nico's P.O.V

(Didn't see that one coming did ya?)

_This time! This time I will find her! _I thought determinedly. I made a beeline for Elysium and when I got to the gate I said hi to the gatekeeper

"Hey Simon!" He looked up and grinned at me.

"Why hello Nico, my boy! What do ya need this trip?"

I grinned. "I came here looking for my sister Bianca!" I was so happy I swear I was not touching the floor half the time! Simon looked in his book and frowned. Wait Frowned?! He can't frown!

He looked up at me and said "I'm so sorry Nico but it looks like she has chosen. She went to be reborn this morning." He looked at me with sad eyes. I could feel myself deflate. I wanted to cry, scream, and kick something all at the same time. Simon noticed. "Sorry Nico, but she is gone." I nodded and ran off.

0_0 Time skip 0_0

Sometime later, I had somehow ended up in asphodel. I looked around trying to find a way out of the mass of ghosts, when I spied a ghost that did not seem right. She seemed to _alive _for a ghost. She had chocolate-brown curly hair and golden eyes. How can she be so alive? Unless. . . no! not possible, right? She couldn't be my sister, could she?

A few minutes later I decided that she has to be and that I would live up to my goal of bringing my sister home. I just will not specify _which _sister. I walked up to her fully intending to bring her out!

* * *

Annabeth's P.O.V.

I got back to camp in the middle of the Capture the Flag game. So I just went straight to my cabin and put down Daedalus' laptop, and my schematics. I smiled Olympus' rebuilding was going well and my boyfriend is right here within my grasp. Could my life get any better?

I walked towards the Dinning pavilion and stood next to Chiron. "Who is winning?" I asked.

Chiron looked down at me and smiled. "Ah Annabeth, nice to have you back, if you must know Poseidon cabin is winning" I smiled, that's my seaweed brain!

0_0 Time skip 0_0

An hour later the game finished with Larissa winning the game for her cabin. Next week it would be Poseidon vs. Hestia. So exciting! I can't wait! I was sitting by the lake chatting with Larissa when Percy came up and asked to borrow me.

"Hey Lissa? Do you mind if I steal my girlfriend from you?" She stood up and shook her head

"Not a problem! I will see you guys at campfire!" she walked off.

"Hey seaweed brain, I heard your team won tonight."I said

"Yeah, well it was all Lissa. I just was on border patrol."

I frowned "Percy, the last time you were on border patrol you got attacked by a hell-hound!" He grimaced a bit at the memory then grinned.

"Well I think I have all my fingers and toes!" he joked.

"Yeah yeah, day's not over yet mister! So don't make me angry!" I fake glared.

"Is there anything I can do to appease your anger oh mighty Annabeth?" he asked, pretending to bow to me.

"You could kiss me already seaweed brain!" I prompted.

"Not a problem Wise Girl." He leaned in and kissed me.

0_0 Time skip 0_0

It seemed like in no time at all the conch horn for Campfire sounded. "Do we have to go?" Percy pouted.

"Yes we do Percy." I Got up and brushed the sand off my shorts and held out a hand to Percy who accepted it. And we ran to campfire together.

I will admit that we got really crazy at campfire that night. But it was a lot of fun and before we knew it , it was time for bed. I gave Percy a kiss goodnight and waved to Larissa before heading off to my first dreamless sleep in a while.

0_0 Time skip 0_0

I woke up the next morning and went straight for Cabin three knowing full well that Percy wouldn't be up yet. I walked up to the door and knocked. No answer. I knocked again.

"Percy? It is time to get up if you want breakfast!"

that usually gets him up. No answer. This time I opened the door and looked for Percy in his bed. My eyes immediately widened and I ran out. I ran until I got to Larissa's cabin and knocked on her door.

She answered immediately and when she saw the look on my face, let me in and asked "What's happened?"

I looked up at her I was about to cry, "P-Percy's G-gone!" I wailed and started to cry.

* * *

**Ninja: Ok. I am really sorry I had to do that but without it there would be no second book.**

**Percy: . . .**

**Cad: . . .**

**Ninja: Wow I managed to get them speechless!**

**Cad: Where is Percy?!**

**Percy: Wolves?! He is going to be eaten by WOLVES!?**

**Ninja: Scratch my earlier comment. . .**

**Percy: Cad is going to be eaten by wolves?!**

**Cad: Oh right! And I bet you don't ca-**

**Ninja: BOYS! Shut up!**

**Cad&Percy: Sorry. . .**

**Ninja: Good boys! Now I thought I would share the entire prophesy with you as I noticed that it is not clear at all in this chapter. . .**

**The Daughter of darkness, Bringer of light  
shall go southward to find the Helm of Night,  
in the Shadow King's lair you shall despair  
the choice shall be made and chosen a side  
Death and Vine shall help you decide**

**Percy: Does this mean Cad survives the wolves?**

**Ninja: What do you think?**

**Percy: . . .**

**Cad: What about Percy!? **

**Ninja: He is alive just not at camp half-blood!**

**Cad: I'm still worried!**

**Ninja: Well you two are so cute when you are worrying about each other!**

**Ninja: Next chapter should be out as soon as possible! Review please and tell me how I did?**


	6. New Arrivals

**Ninja: Hello! Back for another chapter!**

**Percy: Yeah. . . where is Cad?**

**Ninja: . . . **

**Percy: What did you do? **

**Ninja: I may have locked him in a closet. **

**Percy: Why?**

**Ninja: My lips are sealed!**

**Percy: Oh ok. Seeing as ninja's lips are sealed right now I guess I will do the Disclaimer!**

**Ninja owns only Cad. Mel belongs to Cupcake girl282, Austin is VirtualViola03's and Lissa Belongs to PJandLGequalsLove! I along with the other recognizable characters Belong to Rick Riordan. **

**Ninja: I did not mean literally. Oh well. I would like to give some thanks to allen r for giving me some awesome fluff ideas! And My favorites and followers! YOU ROCK! And My Amazing reviewers! I just love getting your guys' reviews they totally make my day!  
Ok so I thought I would answer my reviews from the last chapter right here**

**VirtualViola03: Thank you! I really thought that one through a little bit. I was erasing and rewriting over and over. . . I am so glad you like it!**

**PJandLGequalsLove: Thanks! I hope you will love this one just as much!**

**If-I-could-live-4ever: I am glad you like my plot twists and I am still extremely surprised that you are shipping my story. Your review could not have come on a better day for me, it sooo made my day!**

**Allen r: Yeah. . . as soon as we get our dear lovely Percy back I will use your ideas! (Percy: should I be worried?) **

**Ninja: So yeah! Thanks you awesome reviewers! And Percy I am talking about "Percy-and-Annabeth-time!"**

**Percy: oh ok. When are we letting Cad out?**

**Ninja: Oh. . . sometime. ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

**Percy: Very suspicious. . . **

**Chapter five**

New Arrivals

Three Days Later.

Camp Half-blood

Larissa's P.O.V.

It has been three days since Percy disappeared, and I must say that Annabeth has been doing . . . well? I guess? Ok she has been sort of broken since he disappeared, obsessing over finding him. I am worried about her. She has gone off to someplace on a lead she got from some goddess, Hera? I don't know. I was not exactly listening to her at the time. In my defense it was one in the morning and I was half asleep.

I am currently helping out some of the Aphrodite cabin with their survival skills when their _lovely_ Head Councilor Drew came up and decided to have a little ''_chat''_ with me.

"Hi, Larissa is it?" She said in a sugar coated voice.

"Yes, Drew?" I asked politely

"Tell me Honey, exactly what use is this-to put it kindly, _stuff,_ to us, children of the goddess of _love?__ May I remind you, _not bugs and mud and discussing stuff like this?"

"Well fine then _Honey._ I won't teach _survival_ skills to you." I smiled.

"Okay good, we are leaving. Come on let's go everyone!" She shouted to the Aphrodite campers.

"Wait! Drew Honey?" She turned as I continued "When you go on a quest and die from eating a poisoned mushroom, send me a postcard from the underworld! I heard it's _really _nice this time of year." I grinned as she glared at me and walked off in a huff.

0o0Time skip!0o0

A little after that _horrid_ Aphrodite class, I had begun packing up from my last class with some people who actually _listened to me,_ when I heard a commotion over by the lake. I looked at my half packed stuff, and then decided that I had enough time to pack it later. I ran over to where the lake was, and I saw a cluster of people surrounding. . .Annabeth?!

I pushed my way through the crowd to see if she had found Percy, but saw her standing there with Butch and three kids. There was a girl and two boys, who I am guessing must be new. They all looked wet, and I did not see the chariot that they had flown away on . . . then I put two and two together, _they had crashed into the lake_! Will Solace will not be happy.

"Annabeth! I said you could _borrow _the chariot, not _destroy _it!" Yeah there's Will. I did not hear what Annabeth said next, as the entire group was bathed in a red light.  
One of the new kids had been claimed. A Fiery red hammer floated above his head, I think that means. . .

"Vulcan" Said the blond boy. He looked around at the many looks of confusion which seemed to model the one on my face. "That is his symbol right?" The blonde boy asked. Vulcan? I thought, Isn't that Star Trek or something?

Annabeth addressed the boy, "Jason, how did you know that?"

The boy, Jason, shook his head and shrugged. "No idea."

"_Vulcan?!" _The other boy, who looked suspiciously like an elf, questioned "But I don't even _like _Star Trek! What is going on?" I smiled, apparently we think alike. Maybe we'll get along and become friends.

Annabeth looked like she was examining Jason. "Vulcan is the Roman name for Hephaestus, God of Blacksmiths and fire."

Even after it disappeared the elf boy kept batting at the air above his head where the symbol was. "The who? Of what now?" He asked.  
Annabeth looked at the faces and stopped at mine. "Lissa, give him the tour and introduce him to his cabin mates in cabin nine, please?" I nodded and turned to elf boy.

"What's cabin nine?" He demanded, "And I am not Vulcan!"

I Laughed and beckoned him forward "Come on Spock let's go. We'll walk and talk."

I started walking and he followed "So what you want to know Spock?" I asked him.

"First off my name is _Leo_, hear that? L-E-O, Leo. Second off anything you can tell me would be nice."

"Ok, but I think Spock suits you better." I said while grinning.

"What? No it does not!" Leo…_ahem_…Spock…said. Ha-ha! I can't believe I came up with that.

"It does too!"

"It does _not!"_

"Sure Spock," I paused, stifling a laugh. "Whatever you say. . ." He glared at me, and I smiled back. "Oh, look over there is the climbing wall!" I pointed at it. It currently had lava flowing down it, and I noticed a camper climbing it. Man! That is one brave camper!

Leo paled when he saw the lava "Is that what I think it is?" he asked, and I nodded. I took pity on him; it was kind of a shock. But, I moved on and continued the tour.

Time Skip…again :)

The tour went on like that till we got to the cabins. "So, which one is mine?" he asked.  
I pointed to the one that looked like a mini factory. It was made out of brick with a couple smokestacks coming out of the roof.

Leo smiled. "Looks like home."  
"Good, cause it will be from now on." I said.

He surprised me by his next question, "What about yours?"

I was started, and almost tripped. Then, after a little awkward pause, I pointed to a small cabin near the edge. It looked like a small log cabin with a red shingled roof and a lone chimney was poking out of it. It had a small porch with a swing at one end. I smiled, I could not think of a better home.

"It looks cozy." Leo said.

"It is. So, are you ready to go meet your councilor?" Leo nodded, and we started off towards Cabin Nine.

_**Wolf Cave**_

Alex's P.O.V.

I woke up suddenly with a huge headache. It felt almost like someone had clubbed me on my head. It was then, that I realized my surroundings. It seemed to be a small, dark, and damp cave. I wonder how I got here. I looked to my right, and saw Austin sprawled on the ground. He seemed like he was out cold. I made a mental note to _remind _him of that later. Then, I looked to my left and saw a pair of gold and silver eyes in the darkness. I admit I jumped about two feet off the ground.

"Gosh Mel you scared me!" I gasped.

"Sorry." She answered.

"Fine, anyway, what happened?" I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"We have been captured by giant, intelligent wolves." She stated and I laughed.

"Intelligent? What, can they talk?"

I could literally feel her eyes burning a hole in my neck.

"No, Alexander, they cannot talk."

"Aww," I fake pouted.

"Be serious!" She whispered ferociously. "We are in great danger! We have to get out of here before they decide what to do with us!"

"What do you mean, decide what to do with us?"

"I mean," She started as if I should already know "That they are deciding whether to eat us, or to so to speak, _play _with us first."

"Play?" I asked.

"I mean, that they will give us a weapon and let us fight with a wolf. And even if we win, they still kill us." She said.

"Oh, then how do you suppose we can get out of here?"

"Well, they will most likely hold duty and honor above all else . . . we could use that?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah! We could strike a deal with them. An honor bound Fight. . . or something."

Mel nodded as if following my thoughts. "Yes, but who would fight?" she asked.

I looked over at Austin, who was still out of it, then looked back to Mel.

"I will."

"Come again?" She asked.

"Let me fight!" I said, as if it were obvious.

She stared at me. "No Alex. I will, you could get hurt, maybe even die. I will."

"Mel I am doing this. Period. End of statement."

"But-"She seemed like she was about to retort, and I wasn't so sure what I was going to say if she did. Luckily, or I guess, fortunately for me, a big wolf came in, and motioned for us to follow. We got up, and followed the wolf into what I could only guess, was where their main room is. I scanned the wolves and saw the largest one who must be the leader.  
I heard, _you seek to speak with our council?_ In my head. I smacked my head a few times, and then came to a realization. Oh, so they can't talk, but they can communicate mentally. _That would have been nice to know Mel_. I thought.

_We do. _That was Mel's voice. Huh? Was she speaking to me, or…?_ We seek to make you a deal. Both my companions and I have very powerful parents that will surely come looking for us. We wish to ask for a chance for our freedom. Oh, she's speaking to the wolf._

_How do you expect to gain your freedom? _The Wolf asked.

_We wish to invoke the right of single combat. __Why does she have to make things sound so…complicated?_

_Oh you do? What happens if you lose?__ The Wolf asked. He seemed to be amused by her statement._

_Then, when our parents come to kill you, tell them to leave you alone. They'll have to, because they will be bound by their daughter or son's last wishes. _Mel stated.

The wolf smiled _and if you win?_

_Then Alex, Austin, and I go free._

_The Wolf thought for a moment, then responded__ Fine I swear to your terms._

Mel bowed her head slightly _As do I. Alex here shall be fighting for us. Who shall fight for you?_

The wolf looked over to another wolf and growled. It must have meant something to the other Wolf, because that Wolf walked over to sit next to the Leader. _Lýkos shall fight for us. Go and prepare your champion! _So, the Leader and Lykos left the room, with the others following.

_**Wolf Cave **_

Mel's P.O.V.

As I watched Pséma and Lykos leave, I could not help thinking that I had just made a mistake. I turned to look at Alex and I could tell he noticed my distress.

"What have I done?" I asked, looking down, "I cannot escape the feeling that I have just sent you to your death." I looked up again at him and saw him grinning, _grinning!_

"Me? Die? Nah." He stated, and I could not help but smile a bit and I looked him in the eye.

"Well if you are so sure. . ." I said almost smiling now as well.

"I am." He assured me. Then I did smile. A wolf came into the area where we were being kept with our weapons, for training purposes I guess. Then I realized that Alex always uses a Bow. I am sending an Archer into a close-range fight!

My face must have betrayed me, because Alexander asked "Mel? What is it?"

"You are an archer." It was not a question.

"Yeah, and that matter's because?"

"This is a close-range competition you cannot use a bow."

"Oh. Well then, that is a problem." He said, then looked down, deep in thought.

"Can you not just use a sword? Just this once?" I asked pleadingly.

Alex looked at me like I was crazy. "Me? Use a sword? No. Have you _ever _seen me even touch a sword willingly?" I cursed myself, wondering how I could be so dimwitted.

I was trying to come with something, and then I had a wonderful idea. "Alex I could teach you!"

"To do what…?" I mentally face palmed myself.

"To use a sword you dummy!" I shouted.

"Oh." He said.

"Well, do you think we can do it?" I asked, hoping he would say yes.

"I think we don't have a chance, but we'd be stupid if we didn't try."

"Okay then, let us start." I threw him a sword. "Catch."

"Whoa!" He dropped the sword and fell backward. Great! He doesn't have very good reflexes. This is going to take a while.

_**Several hours later**_

Alex's P.O.V

Ok we have been training for _hours _now with my least favorite weapon, and I _think _I have gotten better. But I am not willing to bet all my money on myself yet. We were taking a short break, when a wolf came out and we could hear loud complaining.

"Hey, hey, hey! Watch it!" That must be Austin. The wolf pushed him into our little room and left. "I can walk by myself, Thank you very much!" Austin turned and saw us.

"Oh hey guys."He said calmly, and then smiled. But, his smile quickly faded and was replaced by a frown. He asked "Would one of you care to tell me what _exactly _is going on here?!"

Mel and I looked at each other. I motioned for her to tell him. "Fine." She said to me then turned to Austin. "We have been captured by wolves-"

"I think I could tell." Austin interrupted sarcastically.

Mel glared at him, and quickly snapped "I was not done yet!" He put his hands in the air, and she cleared her throat. "We have been captured by wolves but we have a way of getting out-"

"Oh! Are we escaping?" Austin interrupted again.

"Austin! Not done yet! Now if I may _finish_," She gave Austin a death glare, "I was going to say, we have invoked the right of single combat and have made a deal with them."

"You mean one of us is going to fight a wolf? And if we win we get to leave?" Mel nodded. "Who is fighting?" Austin asked. Mel pointed to me. "With a sword?" Mel nodded again. "We're screwed." He said, and then put his head in his hands.

I scowled at Austin "Thanks for the vote of confidence!"

"Well, this is a close range fight right?"

I nodded. "Yes and we have been practicing."

It seemed that for the first time, Austin noticed the two swords in my hands. I had been practicing with two, because I needed to even myself out.

"No shield?" He asked

"Uh, no. A) We do not have one and B) It won't help."

"True, true. So gotten any better?" He asked me.

Mel answered for me. "He has gotten so much better! It is amazing how far he has progressed!"

"Yeah, you are just trying to build my confidence."

"No! I am not! I am trying to tell you, that you are great with a sword!" I knew that she was trying to be positive, so I wasn't going to give in so easily.

"Never in a million years." That statement felt so true, it was scary.

"Alex! Just admit it!" She shouted, just inches away from me now.

A wolf came in and seemed to want us to follow it. I motioned for both of them to go ahead of me. Both Austin and Mel left the room, but not before Mel could turn around and glare at me. I lingered just a few second more, and then I slowly followed them out.

We were lead into a gigantic room with wolves lining the walls. In the middle of the room was the wolf, Lykos. He seemed to be waiting for me. I walked into the makeshift arena. The wolf leader howled and all the other wolves quieted down. Both Austin and Mel looked panicked, as Lykos bared his teeth and with one last fleeting look at my friends, the battle began!

Beta's note: AH! I'm so, super, duper sorry! It's all my fault that this is late. It took me forever to correct it because I was so busy with school. I thank you all for your patience, and if you weren't patient...well I'm sorry. Anyway, I better not see any flames about this story being late, if you've got a problem with that, then take it up with me. I will try to be reasonable, and understand you without attacking you with words. But, no guarantees! ;) I thank you for your time, and now, to Ninja.

**Ninja's Note: Thanks Cupcake! Ok so the next chappie will have the fight in it! **

**Cad: Are you **_**trying to kill me?!**_

**Ninja: I thought I locked you in the closet. . . **

**Cad: So you are?**

**Ninja: NO! I would not kill off one of my characters so soon!**

**Cad: So you might later? **

**Ninja: Not what I meant. . . **

**Cad: YOU WANT TO KILL ME?! HOW COU-**

**Ninja: *uncovers ears* What was that?**

**Percy: He was over reacting. *Grinning***

**Ninja: Awww! He looks so cute when he is sleeping!**

**Percy: He looks like a drooling dog!**

**Ninja: Brothers. The only thing you can count on to insult you and get away with it. . .**

**Percy: You sound like you speak from experience!**

**Ninja: I have a brother. . . **

**Percy: OH AWESOME! We should so meet!**

**Ninja: NO! *runs to lock door***

**Percy: And Annabeth thinks I attract girls . . . *shakes head* **

**A/N: Ok so I am going to ask another question this chapter and I will write a shout out to the person who gets I right and I will review one of their stories! Here we go!**

**In the son of Neptune, when Percy gets sick, Hazel and Frank take him into a certain someone's shop. Who is the first person to greet them, and where does that person pop up from?**

**See ya next chappie!**


	7. The Fight & Escape!

**Ninja: Hello! Sorry it took so long again. I had this written for weeks but forgot to send it to my Beta… Oops? *Hides from angry Readers***

**Cad: Well then, First I believe thanking the reviewers is in order;**

**Guest: Thanks! I am really glad you like it!**

**VirtualViola03: I know… He is so much fun to write!**

**Violleet: GOOD JOB! You guessed right! Thanks for reviewing and guessing! **

**Percy: Thanks to all! Anyway, so Ninja do We finally get to find out what happens to Cad?**

**Cad: Yeah!**

**Ninja: Maybe…**

**Disclaimer: I own only part of the plot and Cad, and the wolves. VirtualViola03 owns Austin, Cupcake girl 282 owns Mel, and PJandLGequalsLove owns Larissa.**

**Ninja: Let the Fight Begin!**

**Chapter 6**

**The Fight & Escape!**

Wolf cave

Alex's P.O.V.

Ok I will admit this wolf is super tough. But hopefully not good enough to beat me, hopefully.

He backed off a bit and bared his teeth. We have been going back and forth like this for at least twenty minutes. After the first time he backed off, I learned to keep my guard up. Now it seems that was a good thing as he growled and tried to pounce on me. I ducked and slashed at him. As soon as he landed I turned to face him. It seemed like he was limping slightly. I smiled. I hit him! It seems I let my guard down just enough for him to slip in a _razor-sharp _claw as he hit my chest and scratched along it.

OW! It felt like a sword cut and a burn at the same time. I could feel something sapping my strength. _Poisoned_! Great, Just great.

I swear I saw him smile as he pounced again. I dodged and slashed as well but without the same satisfying results as last time. I shook out my arms, I could tell they were getting slower. Sadly, so could the wolf.

We kept going back and forth until I could barely keep standing, much less keep my swords up. The wolf kept coming closer each time, now he is only about three or four feet ahead of me. I could hear Mel and Austin yelling my name. _This is it._ I thought. _This is where I die. _

_**NO! It is not!**_Another voice said in m mind_. _

_Great Poisoned and delusional, what next?_

_**We are **__**not **__**delusional! Nor are we going to die!**_

_You know? I wonder who my last companion is? OOH! Maybe I should name him Bob!_

_**No. Just no. My name I not Bob, Wait? Why are we talking about my name?! FIGHT BACK ALREADY!**_

That seemed to get me to move. I swung my sword and managed to cut the wolf on the shoulder. But at that moment my body seemed to start shutting down and I fell to my knees. The wolf, who had backed up at my blow, started towards me again.

Right then there was a flash of light and the wolf was laying down, dead. I looked up to see an extremely familiar woman standing in the midst of all the light.

"Nobody kills my boys!" She yelled at the wolf. Then she turned to face me and bent down to touch the wound on my chest. It immediately started to feel better. "There, that should help." She said. She looked up into my eyes. "I wish I could stay, I am so sorry."

I looked at her, confused. "Why would you be sorry, miss?" I asked her. The lighted dimmed a bit, I could tell I said something wrong; the only problem was I did not know what it was.

She stood up. "I wish you luck, my son." Then it all clicked.

"Mom?" She disappeared and the darkness took me.

Wolf Cave

Austin's P.O.V.

This fight had been going on for, like ever when I had a light bulb go on in my head. Looking at the head wolf's face, I could see that no matter who won he did not expect us to get out of this cave alive. That was when I started looking for routes of escape.

_Time Skip_

I was so focused on the escape route I did not notice Alex nearly get skewered until Mel gasped and yelled "KEEP YOUR GUARD UP ALEXANDER!" Oh wow, she is loud. Now very worried I kept looking, but the only thing I could see in this horde of wolves would be to get our weapons and fight our way out. A long-shot I know but the best one we have. I shook my head to rid myself of my dreary thoughts, and began to think of an idea to get those weapons.

_Time Skip_

Five minutes later and I still have no ideas, but I refuse to think that it is hopeless.

"ALEX!" Mel's scream pierced the air cutting off my train of thought. I looked up to see Alex on the floor and the wolf going in for the kill.

"No, No Alex!" I exclaimed. Then this blinding white light came out of nowhere. I turned to shield my eyes from the light, but noticed most of the wolves were looking at it. _Now's my chance! _I thought. I turned and made a dash for our weapons. I made it all the way with no one to stop me, I grabbed mine and Alex's and tossed Mel her's. She had the good sense not to look at the light either. "Here, catch!" I said.

"You get Alex! I will work our way out of here" I shouted, then I turned and went into the horde of wolves that have begun blinking now that the light has vanished.

_(Time skip of about five minutes)_

Mel's P.O.V.

I feel so stupid in retrospect! I mean how in Hades could I have even trusted a _wolf_ whose name literally means _lie!?_ So I state again, STUPID! I feel like I let Alexander and Austin down. Stupid, stupid, stupid! A voice shook me out of my self-loathing.

"Mel! Mel! Is Alex okay?" It was Austin.

"Huh? What?" I looked up at Austin a little confused. "Alex? Oh he is fine. Unconscious, but fine." Austin nodded his head and looked out towards the dead wolves.

"Mel we need to get out of here. I may have killed all the ones in here but there are more coming. We. Need. To. Go."

I nodded slowly my mind beginning to work again. "Um let's see. . ." I looked around for an escape route. Nothing, well nothing but the door that angry vicious wolves would be coming into in about five minutes, but I did not count that. "I think I will have to shadow travel us out of here." I stated. Austin looked at me funny. "What?" I asked him.

"It's just. . . I thought only children of hades can do that."

"Hello! Daughter of the _god of shadows! _Here!"

"Oh well then, carry on." He said and I turned around grumbling.

Grabbing Austin's hand as well as Alex's shirt, I shadow traveled us as far away from the cave as possible.

The Underworld.

**Cad: Well, Mom made an Appearance and we're in the Underworld, Huh?**

**Ninja: Yup! **

**Percy: Ok then. *looks out window* I think the mob got smaller.**

**Ninja: Really? Anyway I will really try to update faster next time! ALSO! if you have any questions for me, like anything doesn't make sense or anything Feel free to Review or PM me.  
And please tell me how I did. It really makes my day when I get a review. THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
